tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blightcaller
'''The Blightcaller' is a BLK Biohazard Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user AnaidonSoul. His theme is Philip Glass - Koyaanisqatsi. Appearance The Blightcaller is a Biohazard Medic who wears the Grimm Hatte‎, the Byte'd Beak (with The Bitter Taste of Defeat and Lime eyes), Medi-Mask, the Emerald Jarate, the Fortune Hunter and the Rump-o'-Lantern. The Biohazard symbol can be seen clearly as his belt buckle, the pendant he wears and on both shoulders. To most people, Freaks and otherwise alike, he looks like a medieval Plague Doctor, which is furthered by his habit of spreading diseases. Behavior and Personality Nothing much is known about the Blightcaller, except that he has a strange, if not unnerving, penchant for spreading deadly diseases. He is uncaring towards whomever he infects, since his victims will die all the same, and while he does help others on occasion, it is only because the Medic seeks out more patients to kill. For example, he killed a trio of BLU mercenaries consisting of a Sniper, Heavy, and a Soldier who were harassing a RED Scout (the BLU Soldier ran away, however, which saved his life). Despite the RED Scout's gratitude towards this kindness, he was infected and killed as well. One of his spoken quotes implies that part of the reason Blightcaller goes about the Freak world infecting people is compared to healing, bringing others pain will benefit them in the long run since death will bring everlasting release from that pain. Healing brings a similar effect, but it is considered short-term. Powers and Abilities The Blightcaller's main power is the Diseased Touch ability. By simply coming into physical contact with a chosen victim, he can infect that person with an illness that spreads throughout the body, affecting everything and killing the victim; the time it takes depends on the type of disease itself. Another way to use this power to kill a person quicker is to point at a key organ and infect it; Blightcaller killed a BLU Heavy this way by pointing at his heart, one of the most important body organs, and causing him to die in seconds. The Blightcaller also has a variety of supernatural powers at his disposal. These powers include and are not limited to: *Telekinesis- He can stop bullets and other projectiles with his mind and send them back to their sources. In his debut video, he killed a BLU Sniper this way. *Teleportation- He can move to any place he chooses at any time without physical travel, manifesting in the form of a large, light-green flaming bird with its wings spread out whenever he appears. He could easily catch up to a person no matter how fast they run. *Telepathy- When pursuing a chosen victim, he relies on telepathic illusions to make said victim hallucinate disturbing imagery, psychologically weakening him/her and leaving the person vulnerable. Since only the victim sees the images generated by the Blightcaller, it could be seen as such. *Fire manipulation- He seems capable of generating and controlling light-green flames, as he mostly uses them to burn the bodies of his of his victims in order to erase evidence of his presence and doings. Lastly, because of his supernatural presence, the Blightcaller has been known to distort anything electronic, such as videos and auditory clips, causing them to emit loud, haunting static that scares his victims. Faults and Weaknesses *As the name implies, the Diseased Touch ability requires physical contact in order to be effective. Thus, it is rendered useless by Freaks who either fight long-range, are robotic in nature, and/or are smart enough to avoid being touched. *For all of his powers, the Blightcaller is as strong and durable as a normal Medic, and can't take much punishment against stronger opponents. Trivia *He seems to leave a green mist on the ground after he burns his victims. Whether this is from him or a side-effect of burning his victims' bodies is unknown. *His Model can be found here. *Blightcaller's soundpack can be found here *Despite having similar characteristics to SCP-049 , his creator insists he was not aware of SCP-049 when he created the Blightcaller. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *The Blightcaller *The Blightcaller Episode 1 *(Gmod Tennis) Hunt of Blightcaller: Part 1 *The Blightcaller: Interrogation By the Community *Wrath of Blightcaller *(GMod Tennis) Hunt of Bligntcaller: Part 2 *Freakish Events at 2fort (Gmod) Category:BLK Team Category:Butchers Category:Enthusiasts Category:Glass Cannons Category:Magicians Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by AnaidonSoul Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Contagious